


[podfic] Balm for the Soul

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [36]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A tiny prompt ficlet. Tony cannot, for the life of him, make a decent piece of toast. Bruce ... finds this far more amusing than he should.





	[podfic] Balm for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balm for the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395795) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 

** **

**Title: [Balm for the Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395795) **

**Author: [icarus_chained](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/)**

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) **

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:03:07

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/37%20\(AVG\)%20_Balm%20for%20the%20Soul_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))  



End file.
